Opportunity
by jadex.xoxo
Summary: Blake has a new student that drives him absolutely crazy. Not necessarily in a bad way, though. Blake/Andie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everybody! First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my other stories and oneshots and stuff...I love you guys, you make me all warm and fuzzy inside. -smiles-**

**Anyway, I don't own Step Up, blah-de-blah we all know what goes here. Basically, If you recognize it, I probably don't own it. Lol.**

**So yeah, hope you guys like it , REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

"Hello everyone, I'm Director Collins, and I hope you've all stretched this morning because we have a lot of work to do."

The voice was pleasant-smooth and controlled. Andie barely managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

Okay, not really. But she did keep anyone from seeing by tossing her shoes over to the corner of the studio while she did so. Turning around, she looked at the man who had identified himself as Director Collins.

Wow. _Damn_.

The body certainly fit the voice-the young Director had continued talking _(Something about being good investments? What the hell?)_ as he dropped off his stuff and moved to the center of the studio, and he was practically gliding over the floor as he walked. Andie, used to inifinately different movements from guys scoffed under her breath. The Director's eyes slid over to her, and Andie caught her breath. He had deep, warm, brown eyes and the intense scrutiny of his gaze made her shiver a little.

Andie shook her head, clearing the thought that had gathered there. She was being ridiculous. Crossing her legs and putting her hands on her hips in a somewhat defiant pose, she tuned back into the conversation.

"So, lets begin with some imrov, shall we? Jimmy, you're up."

* * *

Walking into class on Monday morning, Blake had forgotten everything that had happened over the weekend-namely, the new students that he'd accepted. He greeted his class, like always, and noted that he hoped they'd stretched. It was, after all, Improv Monday.

His eyes roamed the room while he started on the topic of the upcoming fundraiser, studying the class and picking out whom he wanted to do improv solos. All of a sudden, Blake did a double-take and stared at the girl farthest to the left of him, in the front row. She was certainly a good-looking girl, but her body language was, to put it lightly, defiant, and maybe a little condescending.

Well, there was nothing Blake liked more than a challenge on a Monday morning. Normally all he got was an ornery (and usually late) Chase.

And really, dealing with his younger brother was not an ordeal the older Collins greatly enjoyed. Althouth this engmatic girl-he glanced at his clipboard-this _Andie_ might make his mornings more interesting from now on.

* * *

Andie sensed the tension between the two brothers instantly. She was good at reading emotions, but then again, it wouldn't take a genius to pick up on the tension between the Director and Chase.

She laughed slightly and unknowingly relaxed as she watched the Collin's engage in a juvenile fight that started with the Director calling up Chase as revenge for being late, then promptly informing him that he was "Good...not great." She was also pleasantly surprised that Chase could dance in a variety of styles, not just hip hop. He really was good.

She was much less pleased when she got called up for improv. "What am I supposed to even do?" she grumbled underneath her breath. The music was almost painfully slow and girly. Andie briefly wondered whether the Director was gay.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"Just listen, and interpret." was his calm comeback to the slightly sarcastic girl in front of him.

"Fine."

The music was specifically a slow beat-it was an experiment of his to see what she would do. He thought back to her audition, remebering the faster music where the beat was more discernable.

And then the girl was dancing and it was all Blake could do to keep a smirk from lighting on his face. She was all over the place, her movements wild-controlled-but still wrong. He voiced this thought.

"Andie." when this didn't get a reaction, Blake spoke up.

"_Andie_. You're all over the place. Again. From the top, listen and interpret."

He watched her as she practically growled-she was clearly frustrated-at him, and let a little of that smirk show through.

* * *

_"Sonofa-"_ was the thought that was about to be voiced but got cut off as the music began again. She officially, _hated_ Director Collins. Way to have a great first day-start off being laughed at. Ugh.

Begining again, she tempered her movements, made them slower-what she was not going to do, however, under any circumstances, was change her style. Never.

Then music clicked off a second time, and Andie turned around and looked up in surprise. She'd been doing her signature move, a cute little butt wiggle sort of thing, since it was a pretty easy move to do to a beat, when the music stopped. In all actuality, she thought she'd been doing pretty good this time around.

"And stop! Stop. Can I have a word with you in private? And bring your bags."

Well. That didn't sound promising.

* * *

Blake's eyes widened. _"Holy mother of god, what is she doing?"_ was the thought running through his mind as she butt-wiggled her way over to his end of the studio. He closed his eyes, opened them again, and shut off the music.

Calling her over to the side he glared slightly, and took a couple of calming breaths before he began.

"Do you understand that you've been given an oppertunity that others couldn't even dream of? I'm putting my name on the line for you and now I'm begining to wonder if I made a mistake. You clearly have some catching up to do. Starting tommorrow, I'm assigning you to attend after school sessions with me." What? Why the hell had he just...couldn't he have offered one of the other ballet teachers? Why himself? Damn. That was stupid.

"Look, I can't, I have to be somewhere-" He cut her off.

"Consider this an oppertunity."

He opened the door for her, and tried to even out the hitch in his breath as she brushed past him, hoped she didn't notice how his eyes had darkened.

Class was dismissed, and Blake had just put himself in a very bad position.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, another update -smiles- I worked all day on this (literally), so I hope it's good...REVIEW and tell me lol. Umm...don't own Step Up 2, etc. and at the end, the italisized words are Blake's thoughts.**

**Once again, REVIEW! -big hopeful smile- I mean, I get a lot of hits and all and like 3 or 4 reviews (and I love you guys who do review), so I would really appreciate your thoughts**

**Ok, I feel like a review whore. Anyway, go ahead and read! **

It was the end of another hectic Monday, and Blake did what he'd always done. Sat back on his chair, closed his eyes and reviewed the day's events, before checking all the studios and closing up shop. The familiar movements at the start and end of each week relaxed him, which usually helped him when he got home and had to deal with Chase.

But for some reason, he simply could not get his mind to relax the thoughts that were rushing around inside his head. What was the source of the problem?  
Blake squeezed his eyes shut and thought hard, back to his first class of the day.

Oh. That was the thorn in his side. Andie West.

She annoyed him to no end. Most of his students were respectful and quiet-they did what he told them to do, which was every teacher's dream. Andie, however, chose to play the part of the rebellious, break-every-rule type of girl.

He berated himself for letting his temper get the better of him, in class and even now. The girl wasn't even here, and he had this sort of reaction.

Well, with the proper training that she was going to get from him, she would certainly become more well-behaved.

_(He didn't believe it for even a minute.)_

* * *

Andie sighed and tried to cool off as she stood on the front steps of her new school. It would do no good to arrive to 410 practice angry and have everyone getting on her case. She wasn't planning on telling them about MSA anytime soon, so being pissed would be tough to explain away.

Andie let out the breath she'd been holding, and clamped down on the negative, angry thoughts that filled her brain. She watched the girls over on the sidewalk, playing double-dutch, the beats of the jump rope almost representing each new thought._ **Thump.** It was just that the Director made her so..so...angry. **Thump.** His tone, his choice of words clearly showed his disdain for her and her dancing. **Thump. **Not to mention, he practically caused her to have a heart attack when he'd called her over. **Thump.** Maybe he just liked-_

This next thought was cut off as she heard a voice behind her state "Just breath. The first day's always the worst."

_What the hell?_ she thought as she turned around to give whomever had decided to impart this crucial fact on her a peice of her mind. The voice, however, simply kept going and Andie was faced by the younger Collins brother, Chase.

"I come out here to meditate sometimes too."

"What? I was not-" she started, but he cut her off again. She took this oppertunity to study him, seeing as how he would not shut up.

The younger brother was about the same height as the Director himself, and only a year younger. Chase's hair was more of a golden brown, whereas the Director's was darker, with not as much crap _(Gel)_ in it. The had the same general physique, so their eyes were both the Collin's distinguishing features. Chase had playful, mischeivious brown eyes that lit up as he started teasing her a little bit, while Blake's _("The Director's", she mentally corrected herself)_ were more serious, more intense, and reminded Andie of the old quote _"No holds barred-take no prisoners"._ She wondered if those eyes had ever shown light and rainbows the way Chase's seemed to.

He was still going strong, something about her having balls _(What?)_ so she let out a sarcastic "Aww, gee thanks."

His tone matched hers. "You're welcome." he replied just as fast.

Since he didn't seem to be inclined on leaving her alone she let out a snarky "So, what's your deal? Boy bands making a comeback?"

He shrugged.

The answer was not something she was expecting, that was for sure.

"Yeah, actually, they teach a class on it here. I'm gettting straight A's." He flashed her a grin, and all of a sudden Andie could see exactly why Chase Collins was an All-Star.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Blake glanced at his watch-Andie was several minutes late, and he was getting impatient by the time she ran in. A small smile escaped when he noticed that they matched outfits, althouth being honest with himself, it's not like that was too uncommon in the dance world.

She was slightly out of breath, he noticed, but other than that she was dressed and ready to go. She was wearing a form-fitting black tank top and capri pants, and her hair was pulled back, so luckily he didn't have to go crazy on her.

Andie was a beginner, he reminded himself, so Blake would have to go to the very begining, the most basic step in all of dance.

"Okay, now point your toe." It was simple, and yet she managed to get it wrong. He sighed, then looked at her for a second before correcting her posture.

"Now, see, you're sickling." Blake kneeled and gently grabbed Andie's knee, then smoothed his hands down her leg to her toes, straightening out the line of her leg as he went.

"There should be no curve disrupting the line of the knee down to the tip of your toes." He recited what he himself had learned many years ago. Reaching her foot, he was in the process of turning it out, when all of a sudden his breath stilled. Andie had reached out, brushing his back for balance, holding on to him.

"Ahh, owww. Pointing hurts." she pulled out of his grasp, and crazily, he almost missed the warm feeling the spread thorough him when she had leaned on him for support.

_"Snap out of it."_ he shook his head. _"What was that?"_

Deciding to go back to prickly so that she wouldn't notice anything odd in his demeanor, he stated-

"Yeah. It's supposed to."


End file.
